


before the world catches on

by justkeeponwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I was thinking,” Dean says, fumbling with the pots just to get something to do with his nervous hands, “who’re you gonna kiss at midnight? Me or Sam?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the world catches on

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! This is a very short, fluffy fic, but I wanted to celebrate the New Year somehow. Hope 2016 turns out to be even _better_ than you expect!
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr, [here](http://justkeeponwriting.tumblr.com/post/136324368897/before-the-world-catches-on-ao3-happy-new).

They’re in the kitchen of the bunker, making pesto, of all things, when Dean suddenly realizes that it’s December 31st. It’s the last day of the year, and he’s spending it with Castiel, making pesto in the kitchen. Castiel’s brows are furrowed with concentration as he cuts the basil leaves in smaller and smaller pieces, and Dean secretly smiles at that.

Well, there are worse ways to spend the New Year’s Eve, so Dean’s not going to complain about that.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hm.”

“You know, today’s December 31st.”

“Yes?”

“New Year’s Eve?”

“Hm.” Castiel doesn’t seem very interested in this information; he doesn’t even stop cutting the basil leaves.

“So I was thinking,” Dean says, fumbling with the pots just to get something to do with his nervous hands, “who’re you gonna kiss at midnight? Me or Sam?”

“What?” Cas looks at Dean with pure confusion, like he doesn’t understand the question.

Dean coughs and continues, “Sam’s got a bad breath, you know. Intolerable. Just so you know.”

“Is this a joke?”

“What?”

Castiel finally stops cutting the leaves and turns to Dean, head tilted. “Why would you want me to kiss either of you at midnight, Dean?”

“Because it’s customary, Cas.”

Cas narrows his eyes. “I highly doubt that, Dean.”

“It is!”

“Why on earth would it be a custom to kiss someone at midnight?”

“Because…” Dean doesn’t actually know what to tell Cas. He doesn’t know where that stupid custom came from, nor does he care. If he’s being honest, he just wanted an excuse to kiss Cas, okay? For one damn moment of the year, he wants to feel like it’s okay to kiss Cas.

“It just is, okay,” Dean huffs. “It’s New Year’s! At midnight, you kiss someone, fuck if I know why.”

Castiel still looks pensive. “And you want to know which one of you I’d kiss.”

“Uh, do you see any other choices around here?” Dean chuckles, nervously.

“So, who would you kiss?” Castiel asks. There’s a glint in his eye, but Dean misses it.

“You, of course! I’m not gonna kiss Sam!” Dean yells. “I mean, uh, if, um, that’d be, okay with you… I mean—”

“Hm,” Castiel says, again. “And why would you want to kiss me at this one, single moment of the year?”

“What?”

“You’ve had three hundred and sixty-four other days to do that. Why today?”

“Because… it’s… it’s a custom, Cas!” Dean groans. “Fine, okay, maybe I fucking suck at this, this, whole, feelings department, but Cas, I promise you, it’s a custom, and I would still wanna kiss you when it’s January 1st, and the day after that, and the day after that, and every goddamn day after—”

Dean doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Cas kisses him. Dean suspects that he sounds like a drowning man, and definitely looks like one, with the way he clings to Castiel and tries to hold him as close as he can. Castiel is _soft_ , for the lack of a better word, and he’s wonderfully warm against Dean, and Dean instantly feels like he belongs.

“It’s not midnight,” Dean stammers, when they finally part.

“I didn’t see the point in waiting.” Cas shrugs. “Now, did you want to finish this pesto?”

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Will you still kiss me when it’s January 1st?”

Cas’s face lights up with a smile. He leans closer, and kisses Dean again. This time, Dean kisses back.

“And every day after that,” Cas whispers against his skin.


End file.
